Sex God
by jennypc
Summary: Blaine and Sebastian have been dating for 6 months. They want to take their relationship to the next stage, but something is holding them back.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary - Blaine and Sebastian have been dating for 6 months. They want to take their relationship to the next stage, but something is holding them back. **_

_**Rating - M **_

_**Words - 1180**_

_**Authors notes - So this is something i thought i would have a go at. I enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoy reading it. Let me know what you think! :D **_

They had been together 6 months. Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe. The unlikeliest of couples. Everyone had said that it would be a short lived affair, which after a couple of weeks Sebastian would have got bored of once he had his way with Blaine, that all he was after was sex.

It had started when Sebastian had stuck by Blaine's side when he was heartbroken over his break up with Kurt. Kurt had gone to NYC and after 2 months of trying to continue their relationship both agreed that the spark had gone, that it wasn't worth the heartache trying to drag out something that wasn't necessarily meant to be just because everyone said they should.

Obviously Blaine had been upset, but he picked himself up, he saw his friends, he bonded with Sebastian and it wasn't long before he started to develop feelings for the lead Warbler. For all his faults, Blaine realised that Sebastian was actually a decent guy and that's when he decided he wanted to get to know him better and he sure did.

Sebastian didn't force himself on Blaine, if anything, once Blaine and Kurt broke up Sebastian backed off; he stopped making obvious advances, comments about what a girl Kurt was, how their relationship was a joke. Instead he simply listened. It was Blaine who initiated the chasing. Obviously it didn't take Sebastian long to catch on and once he knew that Blaine was interested the advances started again. The comments about Kurt and their relationship however remained buried.

Everyone had been shocked when Blaine first announced that they were dating only a month after his and Kurt's split. Some people congratulated him unconvincingly and others simply stared at him with raised eyes brows as if to say "What the hell are you getting yourself into?".

Little did they know, Sebastian was completely different when he was around Blaine. Sure, he still was as cocky and inappropriate as ever but Blaine knew that Sebastian cared about him, possibly even loved him, he was sweet, considerate, caring and the chemistry between them was undeniable, anyone could see that. They were the unlikeliest of couples, but they worked.

"So what are we doing tonight then?" Sebastian asked as he walked up behind his boyfriend, who was sitting down at his desk checking through emails, wrapping his arms around his neck, resting his head on the shorter boys shoulders.

"Mmm, I thought we could just stay here. Nick and Jeff are going away this weekend so we can have some alone time without getting interrupted" Blaine replied calmly, bringing one hand up to hold the side of Sebastian's face as he turned his head to kiss the ead Warbler on the cheek lightly.

"Sounds good, film, pizza, sleep." mumbled Sebastian as he responded with a kiss on the top of Blaine's dark curls as he moved away to clear up the lacrosse gear that had been left in a mess on the floor. "Just what I need to relax."

Blaine turned in his seat and looked at his, closet clean freak, boyfriend who did look tired from the two consecutive lacrosse games he had played earlier that morning. "Well I thought maybe we could…." His voice trailed off as he stared at Sebastian waiting for his attention. Sebastian turned and looked at his boyfriend to listen to his suggestion with quizzical eyes. "Well…you know" Blaine concluded with a shrug and raised eyebrows, his cheeks had turned a darker shade of red and his eyes now were full of lust.

It took Sebastian a couple of seconds to understand what Blaine meant and when he realised he broke eye contact quickly and carried on clearing his lacrosse gear away, taking longer than he needed to.

"Did you hear me, Seb?" quizzed Blaine noticing the sudden change in atmosphere and a little surprised by his boyfriends closed off reaction. Blaine stood up and folded his arms in front of his chest watching as Sebastian put his shoes into the cupboard and then took them out again redoing his work 5 times over. "Seb?"

Sebastian turned to Blaine and smiled. "Let's just see what happens" he said with a nod, "There's no point in rushing anything."

"Rushing anything? We've been together 6 months. I'm surprised you haven't pinned me down to the bed, tied me up and had your wicked way with me already" joked Blaine.

People would be shocked if they knew Blaine and Sebastian hadn't even had sex yet. It had taken them 2 months before they even got past heavy petting. Anyone who was an outsider to their relationship would have assumed that they were fucking like bunny rabbits within a week of being together. Even when Blaine had been with Kurt, they had only waited 3 months before finally giving in to temptation. Neither Blaine or Sebastian chose to correct people when they commented on the pairs sex life, in their opinion it was nobody else's business, however Blaine always had a sneaking suspicion that the reason Sebastian didn't correct their friends was because he didn't want to lose his reputation of a sex machine that he had claimed before he got with Blaine. Waiting 6 months to have sex with someone was not something that Sebastian 'sex god' Smythe did.

Sebastian grinned to himself and stopped what he was doing, turning his attention towards Blaine completely for the first time since the conversation had started with a glint in his eye.

"I have had my wicked way with you, or do you need reminding?" Sebastian cooed and walked towards Blaine and pulled him into an embrace by his shirt, rested his arms on his shoulders before placing a light kiss on his lips, let the tip of his tongue drag across the shorter boy's mouth, teasing him.

Blaine smiled into the kiss and after a minute pulled away, his hands placed on Sebastian's chest keeping him at arm's length. "Mmm, you have, but not completely and seeing as today is our six month anniversary I thought we could make it special." He stated locking eyes with Sebastian giving him a meaningful look as the Warbler raised his eyebrows.

"I mean it's not like we haven't talked about it." muttered Blaine as he slid his hands slowly down Sebastian chest, over his nipples to his abdomen where he rested on the toned V shape that led into the taller boys jeans.

Sebastian closed his eyes as if thinking and then opened them again and locked eyes with Blaine who was staring at him intently. "Like I said, let's see what happens." he concluded as he let his hands move down Blaine's arms, kissed him on the forehead, gave a flirty smile and turned back to his shoes.

Blaine let out a sigh and watched his boyfriend for a few seconds before turning back to the desk and sitting down. Sebastian had never been so evasive when it came to sex and Blaine had literally offered it to him on a plate. Something was defiantly wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Summary - Blaine and Sebastian have been dating for 6 months. They want to take their relationship to the next stage, but something is holding them back.**_

_**Rating - M **_

_**Words - 1651**_

_**Authors notes - So this is something i thought i would have a go at. I enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoy reading it. Let me know what you think! :D**_

As the credits of the movie rolled, the two boys lay entangled. Blaine had his head on Sebastian's stomach, legs outstretched and his arm hooked over the Warbler's torso. Sebastian was propped up against the headboard; legs stretched out and crossed at the heels, one hand tangled in the dark brown curls of his boyfriend's hair, where it had been for the majority of the movie, the other placed on the curve of his waist.

"Ryan Gosling is hot" exhaled Sebastian, "Shit movie, but Gosling is super hot." he confirmed as he twisted one of Blaine's curls through his fingers and then sank down in to the bed from his sitting position. Blaine readjusted himself so that his head rested on a pillow closer to his boyfriend so that they were facing each other.

"Should I be jealous?" Blaine said wiggling his eyebrows at Sebastian to show that he was joking.

"Hmmm…only if he comes to Ohio, that's when you need to worry" nodded Sebastian and gave Blaine a playful wink.

Blaine reached out and placed his hands on Sebastian face pulling him into a lingering kiss. As he did so he slotted his leg between Sebastian's to remove any space that there was between them. Sebastian gave into the kiss, he wrapped his arms around Blaine and his tongue worked at Blaine's lips requesting entry. When Blaine eventually gave in, Sebastian moaned into his mouth and the kiss became hungrier.

This was how their make out sessions always started. They knew exactly what turned each other on and how to get each other begging for more. It had become a routine. They would tease each other, taking it in turns to initiate. More often than not it was Sebastian; however once he had made the first move Blaine didn't often hold back. Today it was Blaine.

Blaine pushed himself up so that he was balancing on his elbow. He pushed Sebastian back on to his back to show who was taking control. Instead of fighting it, Sebastian went with it. He liked Blaine being in control, setting the pace.

Blaine twisted his body so that he was half on top of Sebastian, pushing against him, showing Sebastian how hard he was already and he knew that Sebastian had clocked it because he had unintentionally and unconsciously thrust his hips against Blaine, allowing Blaine to see that he too was hard. This has made Blaine smile to himself. He loved it when Sebastian lost control of his actions. Usually he was so calm and collected but when they were together like this, all self-control evaporated.

The two boys carried on like this for several minutes. Lips locked, tongues darting back and forth uncontrollably, hands grabbing at each other's bodies, grinding their hips together, rubbing their hard cocks against one another. Moans and gasps filled the room.

Blaine took his boyfriends current state as permission to take things forward. He steadied himself and while still kissing, ran his hands down Sebastian's chest over his white t shirt before getting to the hem and pulling ever so slightly.

Sebastian knew what this meant straight away and separated his body, and only his body, from Blaine's giving enough room for the short boy to hurriedly move the t-shirt up the tanned and perfectly toned body, separating their lips for a split second so that it could be eliminated from the situation.

Once the t-shirt had been thrown in an unknown direction Blaine hovered above and gazed down at the sight in front of him. Sebastian had his head pushed back against the pillow, eyes closed and mouth slightly open in desire. Never in the history of men would Blaine get bored of watching Sebastian when he looked like that.

Sebastian must have noticed the lack of contact because his eyes slowly opened and locked with Blaine's and he gave a sheepish smile before he returned the pull on Blaine's shirt signalling that if one t-shirt has gone then so should the other. Blaine sat back on his heels and undid the top couple of buttons of his blue shirt so that he could pull it off roughly with ease. Once he had done so Sebastian reached up cupped the back of his neck and pulled Blaine back down into another desperate and frantic kiss.

Blaine moved his hands down Sebastian's torso until he got the V that his hands had rested on earlier that day slipping his fingers underneath the waistband of his boyfriends jeans teasing him. Once again Sebastian's hips thrust uncontrollably at the closeness of Blaine's fingers next to his throbbing cock and he let out a moan of ecstasy breaking away from the kiss and looking back and forth between Blaine's hands and his eyes.

Button by button Blaine started to undo Sebastian's jeans and smiled to himself and letting out a small chuckle and biting down gently on his own lip when he noticed that there were no briefs underneath the denim. Tearing his eyes away he looked back up at Sebastian whose eyes were boring into him as he pulled the denim slowly down to the knees, revealing the throbbing cock beneath them, causing Sebastian to impatiently kick away the jeans himself.

Sebastian watched as Blaine sat back on his heels and undid his own jeans slowly, revealing himself wearing a pair of stripped briefs. He stood up from the bed and allowed his jeans to fall to floor causing Sebastian to let out a growl as he watched the scene in front of him, an attempt to hurry the ex-Warbler in his undressing which only caused Blaine to remove his clothing even more slowly.

Blaine looked down at his boyfriend, his eyes focused on the Warbler's face watching his eyes dart across every inch of his body taking in the view. Blaine played with the hem of his briefs and noticed that almost instantly Sebastian's eyes flew to where his fingers lingered and froze waiting, yearning. As soon as Blaine pushed his briefs down to the floor, a moan travelled up Sebastian's throat and escaped his lips, his eyes not leaving the prize.

Sebastian locked eyes with Blaine sending him a telepathic message to get back onto the bed. Blaine smiled down at Sebastian and moved towards him. As soon as Sebastian could, he pulled Blaine roughly on top of him and started desperately kissing, licking and nuzzling any part of his boyfriend's body that he could. Blaine ground his hips against Sebastian and felt the pre cum against his leg that had escaped both their cocks.

By the point both boys had lost control of their actions, both fought for control however neither succeeded as they gave into one another straight away. Sebastian was so turned on and Blaine had to pull himself back and once again steady himself. Sebastian continued to kiss at Blaine's neck and his hands found his cock as he started to pump down on the shorter boy's hard penis. Blaine moaned in pleasure, thinking how the table had turned in relation to control from a few moments earlier. Sebastian had him.

"Seb.." stuttered Blaine.

"Mmmm?" Sebastian exhaled, hand moving up and down at full speed.

"St….st…stop. I want you." Blaine breathed out.

Sebastian's body went rigid underneath Blaine.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian quizzed, hand still on Blaine's cock but now stilled.

"I want you, I want you inside me. I want us to, you know…" Blaine mumbled against Sebastian shoulder and gave a light kiss on his collar bone.

Sebastian didn't reply. He didn't move, apart from his hand leaving Blaine's cock and moving up to his waist. "Can't we just finish this off?" Sebastian asked, making eye contact with Blaine but not being open with him.

"Are you serious?" Blaine questioned, astonished, searching Sebastian's eyes. "I've just offered you sex for the second time, and you'd rather wank me off?" he stated in shock. Sebastian's eyes left his and looked down; he pulled his body away slightly and turned his head away.

"I'm starting to think you don't want to at all, Seb!" He said with a slightly raised and upset tone to his voice staring at his boyfriend waiting for an answer.

Sebastian closed his eyes and his head fell back onto the pillow. "It's not that." He stated honestly.

"Then what?" demanded Blaine. Sebastian turned and looked back at Blaine; his eyes were full of worry. Blaine would have reached out to him if he hadn't been so annoyed.

"Well?"

"I…i…" Sebastian hesitated and pulled his hands up to his face pushing the balls of his hands into his eye sockets letting out a long and stammered breath.

"What?" Blaine cried out exasperated and angrily, "If you don't want to do it, just say. It's fine. I'm starting to get the hint!". His cheeks flushed the colour of tomatoes, he felt humiliated. As he was about to move away and retrieve his clothing Sebastian reached out with one of his hands and wrapped his fingers around his wrist to stop him.

With his eyes still closed he muttered "I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean? About us?" inquired Blaine with a tone of worry in his voice.

"No, I don't know what to do, as in sex." Sebastian breathed out.

Blaine had to hold himself back from allowing the chuckle that had formed in his throat from escaping. Sebastian 'sex god' Smythe was claiming he didn't know what to do about sex. He looked down at Sebastian as the Warbler opened his eyes, allowed his eyes to focus before turning to look Blaine in the eye. He cleared his throat.

"I don't know what to do, because I haven't."

"Haven't what?" probed Blaine confused as to what they were actually talking about.

"Sex.

"I know we haven't!"

"No, Blaine, I haven't. I never have."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary - Blaine and Sebastian have been dating for 6 months. They want to take their relationship to the next stage, but something is holding them back.**_

_**Rating - M **_

_**Words - 2196**_

_**Authors notes – This took me ages to write. I wanted to get it right. I'm a little nervous about posting this as I'm not sure if I did but I have literally gone over it a hundred times! I hope you enjoy reading it. Let me know what you think! :D **_

Sebastian diverted his eyes to looking straight up at the ceiling to try and avoid any eye contact what so ever as he pushed himself up into a sitting position and swung his legs round so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to Blaine. Blaine stared in stunned silence at his boyfriend's spine. He could tell that Sebastian was tense as he could see the muscle rippling underneath his skin.

"What do you mean 'never'?" asked Blaine slightly confused after several minutes of silence.

"How many different meanings of the word 'never' are there exactly?" Sebastian rolled his eyes and lifted his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, lowering his head slightly before answering. "It's pretty self-explanatory, Blaine. Don't make me go into more detail than I have to." he mumbled.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint, Seb, you're going to have to because I'm a bit confused about this whole thing."

"What is there to be confused about exactly?" Sebastian scoffed, muscles tensing as he clenched his hands into fists that were rested on the edge of the mattress.

"So, are you telling me that you have never been in somebody or you have never had anybody in you?" asked Blaine in a calm voice.

"Neither" Sebastian replied honestly which for some reason triggered Blaine to let out a nervous laugh causing the lead Warbler to spin quickly around from where he was sitting to glare at what was so humorous, a mixture of humiliation and anguish in his eyes. "What!" Sebastian barked

"Well….you're Sebastian Smythe." Blaine replied simply with a shrug.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Sebastian growled accusingly and shot Blaine an angry scowl which he very rarely did indicating to Blaine just how irritated Sebastian was about the whole situation and the fact that they were having the conversation.

"Nothing, it's just…well…you do have a bit of a reputation." Blaine stated "which you have always been quite proud of, if I might add." Before the words had finished leaving his mouth, Blaine could tell he had said the wrong thing, that he had offended Sebastian, he could see it in his eyes.

Sebastian stood up brusquely and searched for his jeans which had been discarded on the floor. Without saying a word he pulled them on, silently, once again avoiding any eye contact with Blaine, a severe look on his face. His cheeks had flushed red and Blaine could tell that his usually self-assured boyfriend was uncomfortable.

Blaine followed Sebastian with his eyes as the taller boy paced back and forth, looking up at the ceiling, one hand tangled in his own hair at the back of his head, the other on his left hip. This continued for several minutes and at points Sebastian would pause, turn to Blaine, without making eye contact, as though he was about to say something but at the last instant would turn away again, unable to produce any sound from his mouth.

After several minutes of pacing, Sebastian slowed to a halt and stood at the end of the bed, eyes focused on the green carpet to the left of him, with a confused scowl across his forehead, his lips set in a severe line, his hands had returned to their normal relaxed state but his shoulders were broader than usual due to the rigid muscles. He had calmed himself down but Blaine could tell he still wasn't completely unperturbed.

Blaine scooted to the end of the bed, stood up and without looking up at Sebastian's reaction pulled on his own briefs and jeans so that they were both dressed from the waist downwards. He hesitated for a split second before he moved towards his boyfriend and positioned himself in front of him. He reached out and hooked his fingers around the Warblers wrists. Sebastian started to pull back but Blaine kept a firm grip which caused him to give in to the hold.

"Seb, it's not a big deal."

"Yes, it is."

"No it's not."

"For fuck sake, Blaine. It is." Sebastian scoffed as he raised his voice ever so slightly and looked up and met his boyfriend's eyes for the first time in five minutes, his facial expression softening as he did so.

"Why?" quizzed Blaine, keeping hold of the eye contact as well as the wrists that had started to tug and wriggle as if to escape from the conversation. Sebastian didn't reply, he just stared back into Blaine's hazel eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" queried Blaine in a calm tone as to not agitate Sebastian or put him off discussing the subject. No reply. "You've always made out that you have slept with loads of people."

Sebastian gave a shrug, his eyes returning to the floor to his right, the serious look returning to his face. He pulled his wrists out of Blaine's grasp and moved over to the desk propping himself against the edge, facing Blaine, folding his arms across his chest. Blaine stayed rooted on the spot looking at Sebastian expectantly, arms now folded, and waiting for him to elaborate.

Sebastian took a deep breath, "When I was in Paris, people said that I'd hooked up with a couple of guys." He shrugged. "I never denied anything of what was said and my friends just assumed that what they were saying was true. It was fun to go along with, it didn't really bother me and in all honesty, if I had turned around and told them they were wrong and that I was a big, sad, virgin, it would have been mortifyingly embarrassing."

Sebastian looked up to see if Blaine was listening and caught his eye before he continued. "When I came back to Ohio my reputation followed me. I didn't care and you know I'm not a saint. I have done a lot of stuff with a lot of guys, but I've never had sex with any of them. I just joked about doing it and talked the talk. Flirted with people and kept up the reputation."

Sebastian swallowed slowly before continuing, "In all honesty, I haven't really wanted to go to the next stage with anyone. Not until now." He paused and his cheeks flushed at his confession. "I was embarrassed of what you might think of me if I told you." he concluded.

Blaine had listened to his boyfriend and by the end of the speech his mouth was slightly open in shock. Sebastian Smythe, the sex machine, was not such a sex machine after all. He smiled at his boyfriend, moved towards the desk. He unfolded his arms and placed his hands on Sebastian's waist once he was situated in front of him.

"Seb, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I would never have guessed, but I wish you would have told me sooner." He said and noticed that the Warbler still looked uneasy.

He tried to comfort him. "When me and Kurt first did it, we were both virgins, we had no idea what we were doing but…"

"Don't!" Sebastian interrupted sharply in a firm voice. Blaine noticed that his fists immediately clasped tightly together and his jaw was clenched with gritted teeth.

"Don't what?" said Blaine a little taken back, not really understanding the sudden wrath.

"I don't want to hear about you and Hummel and all the sex you had. It makes it even worse." Sebastian stated in an annoyed tone. It was the last thing he wanted to talk about. The fact alone that Blaine had been with someone was already painful enough; the fact that the said person was Kurt Hummel made it a hundred times worse. They never talked about Kurt and Blaine's relationship and Sebastian wanted to keep it that way.

"Make's what worse?"

"The fact that even Hummel has had sex and I haven't!" he barked. "He is one of the least sex worthy people I know and to top it off, he did it with you. I don't want to have to think about that!" He unfolded his arms and slid away from the desk. "It makes me feel sick" he concluded.

"Seb…" Blaine muttered as he turned to face the Warbler trying to reach out to him but failing.

"I said don't. I hate it!" He interrupted abruptly with his back to Blaine as he reached down and picked up his t shirt and slipped it on over his head quickly. "I hate the fact that someone like him could get someone like you and then there is me, still a virgin at 17, second best to Kurt Hummel!"

"You are not second best. You could never be second best. You know that." Blaine sighed and moved forward towards where Sebastian was standing; still with his back to him "Me and Kurt made a decision in our relationship. It had nothing to do with me and you and what happens between us." Blaine stated.

Sebastian turned towards Blaine and scoffed. He knew he was being unreasonable but he couldn't help it. He was so frustrated. He knew that it wasn't anything to do with Blaine and Kurt, he knew that what he and Blaine had was completely different but it was still in the back of his mind as a constant reminder. Hummel had slept with the boy he loved and he was still an inexperienced virgin who was embarrassingly naïve when it came to sex. How the hell could he compete? Blaine undoubtedly thought he was a loser.

"And don't be jealous about mine and Kurt's relationship." Blaine reasoned in a composed voice to which Sebastian's head shot up like a rocket and his dark eyes homed in on his boyfriends.

"Are you being serious right now?" Sebastian snapped back. He was upset and it was clear to see.

"Yes, in a way. I mean you've built yourself a fake persona which has led you into a false sense of security when it comes to sex!" Blaine stated, allowing the words to escape his lips before really thinking about what he was saying. "Seb..i…" Blaine started as he glanced up at Sebastian and saw a fusion of anger and distress in his eyes.

"Forget it." Sebastian seethed and turned away sharply from Blaine putting a few meters between them. He didn't want to be having this conversation. He was annoyed, angry and just wanted to be alone before either of them said anything else that might offend each other.

"You can't be annoyed at me because I've had sex with someone and you haven't." Blaine continued, he rushed out the words as if to support himself but realised that whatever he said would only make the situation worse. "I was under the impression we were in the same position. It's not me who has been lying." He added quietly.

"I don't give a shit about yours and Kurt's relationship!" Sebastian exclaimed in an irate tone as though he hadn't heard Blaine and was battling with his own inner monologue.

"I never said you did" Blaine pointed out matter of factly, starting to lose patience. "However, you obviously do as it's what you seem to be focusing on."

"No, I care about the fact that you've been with someone and I haven't. That someone happens to be Kurt 'Gay Face' Hummel. It doesn't mean I want to know the ins and outs about him fucking you."

Blaine scowled at his boyfriend at little taken aback by his brashness; he held his tongue a few moments before replying bluntly and honestly "Actually, I fucked him".

Sebastian spun around and stared at Blaine in astonishment for a few moments which quickly turned to rage. "Fuck this!" He shouted, turning a dark shade of red due to a mixture of anger and embarrassment, as he moved towards the door. "We're done with this conversation; I don't want to talk about it anymore. I knew I shouldn't have told you."

"Seb… don't be like that…" Blaine protested feeling guilty in an instant.

As a response the Lead Warbler marched rapidly to the bedroom door, yanked it open and walked out into the corridor, glancing back at Blaine, he muttered through gritted teeth "Why don't you give Hummel a ring. He knows all the tricks of the trade by the sounds of it. You're much better suited, with your shared experiences." Upset swan in his eyes as he closed the door roughly behind him and swore under his breath as he did so.

Blaine stood frozen for several minutes. There was no point going after Sebastian. He needed time to cool down, to think about the argument and if Blaine chased him then he would only get more agitated which would prolong the quarrel. Slowly Blaine found a spare hoodie that belonged to Sebastian and wrapped himself up in it, rather than his shirt.

He lay down on his back on the double bed letting his head fall onto the pillow as he stared at the ceiling thinking back over the conversation and where it had all gone wrong. They never argued. They never shouted. They never swore at each other. "Shit" he mumbled to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summary - Blaine and Sebastian have been dating for 6 months. They want to take their relationship to the next stage, but something is holding them back.**_

_**Rating - M**_

_**Words - 2980**_

_**Authors notes – Next chapter…! I hope it doesn't disappoint! We'll get there…i promise! I hope you enjoy reading it. Let me know what you think! :D**_

Blaine woke up to sound of his iPhone vibrating on the bedside table. He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep but when he finally opened his eyes he realised the bed next to him was empty, that Sebastian still hadn't returned. Instead of going home after Sebastian had walked out of his dorm, Blaine had decided he would stay and wait for him to come back.

He had dozed off within minutes of lying down and now as he woke up he realised he was still lying on top of the covers, fully clothed, and dressed in the same jeans and Sebastian's hoody. The bedroom light was still shinning bright above him.

He looked over at the alarm clock which flashed 23:20 in aluminous green showing that he had only been sleeping for an hour. He reached out to pick up his phone that buzzed again, a second notification that he had received a text. He knew it would be Sebastian as before he had drifted off he had sent his boyfriend a message enquiring where he was. He scanned his phone and read over the text he had sent before reading Sebastian's straightforward, somewhat stony reply.

_22:15: Where have you gone? Are you coming back? x – Blaine_

_23:19: Scandals. No. Go home. – Sebastian_

Blaine read over the message twice before groaning to himself. Scandals. Scandals had two outcomes for anyone who dared venture into its seediness.

Number one resulted in men of all ages pawing at one another and usually hooking up on the dance floor, toilet, car park or any other dwelling where it was humanly possible for two individuals to do so. Number two resulted in the patrons getting stupidly drunk and falling out of the bar at 2am and having to stumble home smelling of a mixture of every kind of alcohol available to man.

Blaine suspected the latter. They had been together 6 months and he trusted the Warbler enough to know that he would never ever cheat. In fact he was completely against fidelity. Sure, he had joked with Blaine about cheating on Kurt when the two of them had been together but thinking back on it now Blaine didn't believe that Sebastian would have really done anything. Not many people realised but Sebastian Smythe had morals. High morals, not to be reckoned with.

Blaine pulled himself up off the bed and made his way to Sebastian's en suite bathroom. After relieving himself he stepped out of his jeans and pulled Sebastian's hoody up over his head and dumped the clothes in a pile on the floor. He returned to the bedroom, went directly to Sebastian's draws, knowingly opened the third one down and pulled out a pair of blue and grey checked pyjama bottoms and a light grey wife beater vest.

After dressing in Sebastian's pyjamas he went over to the light and flicked it off, the room was lit slightly from the glow of the landing shining under the doorframe and the ogre green alarm display. Blaine moved back towards the bed, pulled the covers back and slid in between them. There was no way he was going home. Sebastian knew he wouldn't. He'd wait until he arrived home and then they could talk, if he was in any state to talk. He was going to stay the night. The forth night that week.

Some people might have thought it was weird that Blaine simply allowed himself to sleep over at Dalton as he didn't even attend the school anymore and hadn't for the past year and a half or that Dalton in fact let him; however there seemed to be some kind of unspoken decree between Sebastian, Blaine and Dalton.

Blaine and Sebastian had discussed the issue and the Warbler had joked that due to his popularity while he was at the school, Blaine could get away with anything. Blaine had joked that Dalton probably allowed him to stay because it meant that Sebastian was out of mischief. At first Sebastian had denied this suggestion profusely, however as time had gone on he had to agree that there was probably some truth in Blaine's theory, now it made him smile when Blaine teased him about it.

In all honestly they both knew that everyone liked Blaine, both the teachers and the Warblers. They liked having Blaine around and he had a sneaking suspicion that in reality it was all part of a ploy to convince him to return to the school, which he didn't mind at all.

Blaine checked his phone once more before snuggling down into the bed and taking in the smell of Sebastian's aftershave on the pillow. It took less than 3 minutes for his breathing to slow and for him to fall into a deep slumber.

The next time Blaine stirred in his sleep was to the sound of the dorm room door opening quietly. His eyes accustomed as the light sprawled in across the floor and the corner of the bed. He looked up and saw Sebastian stationary in the door way, hand on the handle, gazing directly at the bed.

Blaine's eyes adjusted and he could see Sebastian clearly however he knew that Sebastian couldn't see him, he could only make out the outline of his body under the covers. The ex-Warbler stayed as still as possible waiting for his boyfriend to enter the room fully.

Sebastian stayed in the doorway battling with himself, trying to decide whether to enter the room or leave again. After a minute passed he sighed and stepped inside and slowly and quietly closed the door, his back towards Blaine. Blaine sneaked a look at the hideous green digits and clocked the time as 02:34. Just as he had suspected. Blaine heard him let out a deep sigh before he turned and moved across the bedroom to the bathroom.

From the way he was walking Blaine could tell that Sebastian had had a few drinks. He wasn't annihilated like Blaine had seen him before but he defiantly wasn't sober. What gave it away was the way that Sebastian plodded across the bedroom and stumbled over every possible obstacle in his path. Blaine couldn't help but smile at this.

He watched from under the rim of the bed cover as Sebastian cleaned his teeth as quietly as possible and steadied himself on the sink as he splashed cold water onto his face. As Sebastian walked out the bathroom, he switched the light off and as he did so bumped his hip bone on the door handle. Cursing to himself under his breath, he looked up to check that he hadn't woken Blaine.

Blaine still gave no indication that he was awake. He could watch Sebastian all day, every day. He loved the way he moved, the way his body looked, his mannerisms, everything about him was perfect. He could tell that Sebastian wasn't too pissed at him for staying over otherwise he wouldn't be trying so hard not to make too much noise.

The lead Warbler moved over to his draws and opened the third draw down, the one Blaine had opened earlier that evening. A low growl escaped his throat as he shot a glare at the mound of covers that encompassed his boyfriend. Blaine was wearing his pyjamas. His best pyjamas. This made Blaine smile even more so. Sebastian Smythe was very protective when it came to pyjamas.

Sebastian pulled out his spare pair and gruffly pulled his t shirt over his head and clumsily undid his jeans buttons, he let them drop to his feet. Blaine couldn't help but lift his head ever so slightly to get a better look at his naked body. Sebastian wrestled himself into his pyjamas, stumbling over his own feet and letting out a few 'fuck's and 'shit's along the way.

He steadied himself once again against the draws before turning and looking down at the bed in front of him. Blaine closed his eyes so that Sebastian wouldn't become aware that he was awake. He heard the Warbler shuffle over to the bed and felt his eyes staring down at him through his eyes lids. He heard as Sebastian exhaled and let a short exclaimed chuckle.

The covers were lifted up and bed sank slightly as Sebastian slipped between the sheets. He leaned over and looked down at Blaine before turning over and lying on his side, his back to him. Once he was sure that the lead Warblers eyes weren't on him anymore Blaine opened his eyes and looked over to Sebastian, staring at the back of his head. Both of them were as still as statues.

Sebastian tugged at the duvet to try and claim more of it and Blaine allowed him to. He continued to stare at his boyfriend trying to decide what to say, if to say anything. He closed his eyes and waited for Sebastian to fall asleep. After several minutes he thought that his boyfriend was dozing off until Sebastian let out a deep drawn-out breath.

"I know you're awake, Anderson." He mumbled into his pillow. "I've known since I walked in the door."

Blaine eyes shot open as they focused on the back of Sebastian's head.

"I may not be able to conduct myself sensibly around the bedroom in this state without tripping over everything in sight, but I always know what you're doing. "

Blaine smiled to himself. "How did you know?" he whispered

"Breathing" Sebastian muttered in response. "Your breathing was too quick for you to be asleep. I clocked it as soon as I walked in."

"Oh."

"That and the fact you practically squealed in delight when I stripped." murmured Sebastian, his back still turned.

"I did not!" Blaine exclaimed quietly, embarrassed. He cursed himself. In all honesty Sebastian could be telling the truth. Blaine did find it hard to control himself when he was naked. He was pleased that Sebastian was mocking him though as it suggested that he wasn't as angry anymore.

"I told you to go home" said the lead Warbler.

"You knew I wouldn't." Blaine said and looked at his boyfriend's back which appeared to relax a little now that the two of them were talking. "Are you angry at me?" asked Blaine in a quiet voice.

"Yes." stated Sebastian matter of factly. Blaine turned away and lay on his back looking up at the ceiling thinking that maybe he had taken Sebastian's joke the wrong way and that the Warbler was still annoyed at him. Several minutes of silence passed. "You took my best pyjamas." he continued calmly. "You know I don't like it when you do that."

Sebastian turned onto his back and turned his head towards Blaine. His eyes were glazed but they had a hint of a grin. Blaine looked back at Sebastian and gave him a small smile before diverting his eyes away bashfully. Sebastian had this effect on him. Whenever they disagreed on something all Sebastian had to do was give him a look and Blaine was weak at the knees.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said.

"What for?"

"Well, mainly the pyjamas but some of the other things that were said earlier as well." Blaine turned back to his boyfriend and gave a little shrug and a regretful smile. The bed started to move a little as Sebastian let out a chuckle and smiled back.

"Me too, babe." He replied, sounding embarrassed himself. "I was being a dick. I shouldn't have spoken the way I did and I should have stayed and talked to you but I was too wound up and needed some time." He concluded truthfully, not quite able to look Blaine in the eyes. Instead he focused on the curve of his neck as he spoke.

"So…." Blaine started sceptically.

"No." replied Sebastian bluntly turning his eyes back to the white ceiling.

"No, what?"

"No, we are not having the conversation. I think the less said on the matter the better." Sebastian confirmed. "Tomorrow. Tomorrow we can talk about it."

Both of the boys lay on their backs staring at the ceiling an unspoken conversation of understanding passing between them. They both knew that they didn't need to talk about the evenings previous events.

"Was it a good night?" Blaine asked curiously changing the subject.

"What, Scandals? No, it was shit." The Warbler replied frankly, half laughing to himself.

"Any fit guys?" Blaine muttered, his insecurities showing slightly.

"Uhh, don't start." Sebastian pleaded.

"What?" Blaine said in his most innocent sounding voice.

A growl escaped Sebastian lips. "You know."

"No."

The lead warbler rolled his eyes and exclaimed "You want me to tell you that there weren't but you know I don't even bother looking."

"Do i?" Blaine asked, puppy dog eyes in place as he turned to look at his boyfriend.

"You should." He stated. "There's no one quite like you." Sebastian confirmed, blushing red as he looked back into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine smiled at Sebastian and turned on his side so that he was facing him, hoping, praying that Sebastian would do the same. He didn't. They carried on staring at each other. The covers were wrapped around their waists from them fidgeting and changing positions.

Sebastian's eyes left Blaine's as he traced the shorter boy's body paying particular attention on his arms and chest which looked sexy in his grey vest. He swallowed hard, a look of longing appearing in his stare.

"You look good in my pyjamas." He concluded before looking back at Blaine and his signature grin starting to return to his lips.

Blaine couldn't help but giggle. Trust Sebastian to turn a romantic, almost innocent exchange between the two of them into a flirtation. "Do i?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mmhmm." Sebastian muttered in agreement as he turned on his side and moved closer to Blaine wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him closer into an embrace. He pressed his lips against Blaine's lightly sending shots of electricity through Blaine's body down to his toes.

"I'm sorry" Sebastian purred again as he continued to kiss Blaine lightly on the lips. "I really am."

Blaine gave into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck as he pushed his tongue against his lips requesting entry, to which they did so instantly. The kiss turned hungry as both boys started grabbing and entwining themselves with one another as they had earlier that evening.

Sebastian pushed himself against Blaine and gasped as he ground their hard erections against each other, neither of them had realised just how turned on they were until the felt the other pressed against them. Both of them had been hard since Sebastian got into bed, it was always the way. Sebastian gasped and moaned into Blaine's mouth, his tipsy hands wandering all over his boyfriend body as he pushed himself up so that he was on top of him.

Blaine ran his hands down Sebastian's back and reached his butt. He gave it a squeeze to which Sebastian let out a low and deep groan. Blaine pulled back from Sebastian causing the Warbler to open his hazy eyes and look down at him.

"Seb…" Blaine warned.

"Mmm?" Sebastian questioned as he returned to kissing his neck hungrily, nipping at the skin to try and get Blaine to continue.

"Let's stop and go to sleep." He said with regret in his voice. Sebastian stopped what he was doing and rested his head on Blaine's collar bone. "Why?" he quizzed in a quiet voice.

"Because…you've had a drink, we've fallen out and we'll get carried away" he mumbled into Sebastian ear.

"Well this is a good way to make up!" Sebastian rationalised in a seductive tone, a smile on his lips and a glint in his eye.

Blaine chuckled and lent back so he could look into the Warblers eyes again. "I realise you don't want to talk about earlier and that fine but I don't want to do this when you're tipsy; I want everything to be special." He declared candidly.

Sebastian looked down at him and nodded to show he understood. He wasn't angry and the semi sober part of his brain told him that what Blaine had said was right. "Ok." He agreed.

He pulled back off and lay down next to Blaine, entwining their legs together. He looked into Blaine's eyes and smiled at him before leaning forward and placing another light kiss on his lips before letting his eyes flutter shut.

Blaine smiled at Sebastian before his own eyes slid shut slowly.

"Mmm, B?" came a low murmur from the tipsy Warbler, his lips brushing against Blaine's neck.

"Yeah?" Blaine replied trying to hold back from getting turned on again by the touch of his boyfriend's lips nibbling against him.

"You are such a sap." Sebastian teased, a tired smile forming on his lips.

"What do you mean?" he exclaimed in a quiet voice as his eyes opened to stare back at Sebastian.

Sebastian chuckled to himself, eyes still closed. "Oh nothing just the whole 'I want everything to be special' thing!"

"Oh, shut up." Blaine huffed in mock upset. Sebastian continued to chuckle to himself and as he did so he pulled Blaine in closer so their bodies were pressed against each other, as intimate as they possibly could be, their usual sleeping position.

Silence resumed as both boys breathing slowed and they started to drift off to sleep. "Seb?" Blaine murmured half unconscious. "Mmmm?" Sebastian hummed a barely audible reply.

"I love you."

"I love you too, killer." Sebastian mumbled back into Blaine's curls.

Within two minutes both boys were breathing slowly in and out, sleeping in each other arms. The only sound that could be heard was Sebastian, the louder of the two, producing small alcohol induced snores as he inhaled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary - Blaine and Sebastian have been dating for 6 months. They want to take their relationship to the next stage, but something is holding them back.**

**Rating - M**

**Words - 3295**

**Authors notes – Here we go again! So this chapter is longer than the other but i didn't want to cut it into two. I might have made some mistake but will be checking over it and correcting it as and when i find them! I hope you enjoy reading it. Let me know what you think! :D**

The next morning Sebastian opened his eyes slowly as he heard his phone vibrating next to him on the mattress informing him that his alarm was going off. It was 7am. He had lacrosse practice in 30 minutes. He groaned to himself, pressed the snooze button, before turning to face Blaine, whose hand he could feel was resting on his hip, still fast asleep.

Sebastian looked at Blaine through bleary eyes and smiled. He loved to watch him when he was sleeping. It was his one weakness that no one knew, not even Blaine himself. Blaine's mouth was parted slightly and letting out fluttered breathes. His hair had become dishevelled, the way Sebastian liked it best, natural, hanging down over his eyes, tightly curled. Sebastian carried on watching taking in every aspect of his boyfriend's features for several minutes, dazed by his beauty. The only thing that stopped him was his alarm rudely reminding him that he needed to get up and go to practice.

He carefully lifted Blaine's hand, as to not wake him, placed it on the mattress and lifted his head to look around the bedroom as if to clarify that it was in fact time to get up. He saw a small beam on sunlight shining through the curtain and sighed to himself.

He sat up and slowly swung his legs around so that his feet were placed on the floor. It wasn't until he pushed himself up off the bed that his hangover kicked in. As soon as he stood up, his head felt like it had been hit with a mallet. He moaned to himself quietly and cursed all the alcohol that he had drunk the night before. Although he hadn't felt too drunk last night when he had returned home, the combination of whiskey and vodka that was still in his body decided at that moment, oh so kindly, to remind him of his drunken stupor.

Sebastian made his way to the bathroom, turned the light on and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes looked blood shot, his hair was wild and his face was as pale as the moon. How the hell he was going to get through 3 hours of running around the playing field was beyond him, let alone trying to coordinate his running with catching and passing. The Coach was not going to be happy. He turned on the cold tap and let the water run down the plug hole before splashing some on his face to try and freshen himself up, gain some colour and make the headache go away. It didn't work.

He turned the light off and walked back into the bedroom, noticed that Blaine was still in the same position, sleeping silently. He couldn't help but steal glances at his boyfriend. He was glad that Blaine had stayed last night. In their own way they had made up. They didn't need to talk about it anymore. In fact the only reminder would be the pounding in his head which would probably carry on till the early afternoon.

Sebastian reached out and opened his cupboard door to retrieve his lacrosse gear from the previous day. He slipped his pyjamas off and retrieved a pair of briefs to slip on under his joggers. Once in his joggers he put on a vest and draped his jersey over his shoulder to put on once he got to the pitch. The last thing he put on was his trainers. The most challenging of all as it meant bending down, something that neither his head or stomach were prepared for on a drunken hazed Saturday morning. Once again he groaned to himself. Never again would he mix vodka and whiskey.

Once fully dressed he moved back over to the bed and sat on the edge looking down at Blaine. He raised his hand to touch his boyfriends face and brushed his fingers against his cheek.

"B?"

There was no response.

"B?"

Blaine stirred slightly in his sleep responding to Sebastian's voice.

"Babe, I've got to go to practice." Sebastian mumbled in a quiet tone.

Blaine responded more so, this time pushing his face up to meet Sebastian's fingers. His eyes opened very slightly, as to not let too much light in.

"Wha…what time is it?" he stammered still half asleep.

"7" replied Sebastian, unable to prevent the smile from forming on his lips at how adorable his boyfriend was. Sometimes he wished he could record these moments so that he could replay them over and over. "Are you staying here?"

"Mmmm" grunted Blaine.

"Till I get back?" quizzed Sebastian wondering if he could look forward to returning to Blaine, still sleeping in his bed at 11am.

"When?"

"11, it's a 3 hours practice." Sebastian closed his eyes as he reminded himself of how awful the next three hours were going to be. "If I don't puke all over the pitch." He concluded chuckling to himself as he imagined the rest of the team and the coach's responses if he was actually sick.

"Mmmm" came another undetectable response from his sleeping boyfriend.

Sebastian traced his fingers up Blaine's cheek and laced them in his hair gently. He could that a sleepy Blaine's mind was processing a response; however his body was taking longer to react. Blaine eventually turned onto his back and opened his eyes slowly before looking at Sebastian.

"I have to meet Coop, it's his last day in town, he goes back to LA this afternoon." grumbled Blaine half because he was annoyed with being woken up, the other half because he wanted to be in the bed when Sebastian returned.

"Ok" Sebastian sighed and gave Blaine a smile. In all honesty he had wanted Blaine to still be in his room when he returned but he knew how little time Cooper and Blaine actually got to spend together so he didn't let his disappointment show.

"Tonight?" Blaine mumbled, his eyes opened and closed, struggling to decide whether to stay awake or fall back asleep. He managed to ply them open and stared up into Sebastian's eyes, focusing properly for the first time that morning. He beamed when he noticed how rough and unkempt Sebastian looked. "Hey stud, looking good." He joked as he reached over to place his hand on his leg and let out a throaty chuckle which caused Sebastian to smile back at him again, narrow his eyes in a fake scowl and ruffle his hair. The lead Warbler then leaned forward closing the gap between them and planted a soft kiss against Blaine's lips only pulling away enough so that he could look into his eyes again.

"Tonight?" he repeated Blaine's previous question unsure of how to respond.

"You come to me." Blaine responded. "About 7ish?"

"Ok." Sebastian nodded as they both stared into each other's eyes, another telepathic conversation passing between them. They both knew that tonight was the night but the less said on the matter at this moment in time the better. A minute passed as they gazed at one another. It was turning into a regular occurrence and if Sebastian thought about it too much he might be sick over himself due to the corniness of it all. He bent his head down to steal another kiss from his sleepy boyfriend.

"Seb, you stink of alcohol. I mean really stick. Coach is going to have you running laps." Blaine mumbled against his lips, a wide smile on his face.

"Serves me right, eh?" said the lead Warbler, raising his eyes brows.

"Mmmmm" Blaine muttered incoherently as he reached up and tangled his own fingers in the Warbler's scruffy hair and pulled him in for a longer, harder kiss.

"i….have….to….go." Sebastian stammered in between kisses and finally pulled away from Blaine, knowing that if he stayed much longer the shorter boy would coax him into staying and kissing for the next three hours, he and would get into even more trouble with his Coach than he already was.

Blaine let out a whimper and almost immediately turned his puppy dog eyes on Sebastian. The Warbler eyed him warily. "No." he demanded. "No, don't you even try it."

Blaine smiled as he let go of the back of his head and allowed Sebastian to move out of the embrace and stand up. "Tonight." Sebastian repeated and gave Blaine a short nod as confirmation that he would be there. "I'll stay, if that's ok."

Blaine didn't need to reply, Sebastian knew that he was welcome anytime. His parents and Coop adored his boyfriend and had no issue with him staying over whatsoever. On this occasion his parents were actually away visiting his Aunty Janet and Uncle James in Columbus but Blaine didn't feel the need to mention it and simply snuggled back down into the bed and pulled the cover up to his chin as he turned on his side.

"Enjoy your lie in, babe." Sebastian mumbled as he walked to the door. He turned as he got there to look back at Blaine and cocked his head as he saw that he already had his eyes closed. One hand was hooked onto the top of the covers, the other wrapped over Sebastian's pillow in his replacement. Sebastian smiled to himself, opened the door and stepped into the corridor. He closed it gently behind him leaving Blaine blissfully falling back into a light sleep.

When Sebastian arrived it was ten to seven, it had just started to rain as he pulled his car onto the driveway and looked up at the house in front of him. He didn't often get nervous but he was. He was the most nervous he had ever been. He parked the car and turned off the engine. Once he had done so he noticed that his was the only car on the driveway which was out of the ordinary. Usually Blaine's mum parked her car out front.

He had decided to wear his faded jeans which were ripped at the knees, on purpose, and his red and blue checked shirt which he knew Blaine liked him in. He took a couple of deep breaths before he emerged from the car. He had been to Blaine's house loads of times but this time there was something holding him back. He was reluctant to walk up and knock on the door.

Both he and Blaine knew what would probably happen tonight. It had been what had caused their argument the previous night and since then neither of them had wanted to talk about it. Not in either of the conversations from last night or this morning or in any of the 50 or so text messages that they had exchanged that day. That's not to say neither of them had thought about it. Sebastian could quite happily confirm that it had been on his mind all day, once his hang over had decided to leave him in peace. In fact, in all honesty, he couldn't get it off his mind.

He checked that he had his phone, wallet and keys before closing the jeep door behind him. As he walked up towards the house he buzzed the car to lock it. He knocked lightly on the white front door and waited for someone to answer. As he did so he felt the spots of rain spitting onto him and wished quietly under his breath for them to hurry up.

There was a sudden pad of feet and he saw Blaine face appear through the distorted glass for a couple of seconds and then move quickly away again. "You're early!" Blaine called through the door and before he had chance to respond, Sebastian saw the outline of his boyfriend hurry quickly back down the hallway in the direction of the kitchen away from the front door.

After a minute of waiting he knocked again, this time a little harder. The rain had started to get heavier and all he wanted to do was get inside. Blaine's peculiar disappearing act wasn't having the best effect on the butterflies in his stomach.

Once again there was a rush of feet and he saw his boyfriend appear in front of the door. "I said seven!" exclaimed Blaine in an almost annoyed tone. He showed no sign of letting Sebastian in.

"Well I'm here, come on, let me in." stated Sebastian confused by Blaine's behaviour and the lack of door opening.

"No."

"No?" Sebastian stared at Blaine through the glass "Are you serious?"

"I need another five minutes." Blaine said calmly in a reassuring tone.

"It's raining." Sebastian replied pointedly. "I'm getting wet."

"I'll dry you off, I promise. Five minutes. Trust me." He concluded and disappeared once again.

Sebastian groaned and sat down on one of the two Canadian deck chairs that he and Blaine had often sat out on in the summer, late at night, chatting. They were under the porch so he didn't get wet, but the air felt damp and if Blaine made him wait too long it would cause his clothes to be so as well.

He rested his head on the back of the chair and closed his eyes trying to make out the sounds that were coming from inside the house, mainly feet clumping up and down the stairs in a hurry. In the commotion Blaine had managed to defuse Sebastian's nerves, however now that he was alone in his thoughts again, the nerves had returned. In all honesty he wanted to give himself a slap and tell himself to man up.

He was so lost in his thoughts that once Blaine opened the door at seven to let him in he didn't even realise. He was wearing beige Capri pants and a red pole shirt. Sebastian's favourite outfit on him. Blaine moved to the side of the chair and smiled down at his boyfriend, taking in the look of apprehension that clouded his appearance.

"You going to sit out here all night?" he joked, to which Sebastian's eyes shot open. Once they had focused he smiled up at his boyfriend, the anxiety leaving his face immediately.

"That depends on whether I've been granted permission to enter your humble abode" Sebastian replied narrowing his eyes suspiciously. Blaine's eyes widened with laughter and he let out a loud giggle before he raised his eyebrows at his boyfriend waiting for him to realise what he found so amusing.

Sebastian looked confused for a moment before realising what comment Blaine's eyes had lit up at. His cheeks flushed pink and he looked away for several moments before calming himself and looking back up at his boyfriend. "You have a dirty mind, Anderson." he concluded, a confident tone to his voice as he pushed up from the deck chair.

"Mmmhmm, learnt from the best." replied Blaine as he hooked his arms around his neck and placed a kiss on Sebastian's lips. "Come on, in you come."

Blaine took the Warblers hand and led him into the house. Sebastian closed the door on their way in and followed Blaine down the hallway towards the lounge. Just before they got to the closed door way Blaine turned around and put his hands on Sebastian chest to stop him from entering the room.

"I have a surprise for you." Blaine said calmly, locking eyes with the Warbler, a sincere smile on his face.

Sebastian simply raised his eyebrows in response. He wasn't a huge fan of surprises. Blaine already knew that. Sebastian Smythe liked to be in control. Sebastian Smythe was always in control.

"Close your eyes."

"B…" Sebastian responded as a warning.

"Shhs, close your eyes."

Sebastian huffed and reluctantly closed his eyes. Sebastian Smythe liked being in control, however there was one person who could take that control away and that was Blaine Anderson.

He heard Blaine open the lounge door and only when he placed his hand on Sebastian's shoulder blades did he realise he was behind him. Blaine guided his boyfriend into the lounge and turned him this way and that to make sure he was standing in the correct position.

"Don't look until I say so. No peeking!" demanded Blaine.

Sebastian heard him moving around for a minute or so until everything was silent. The only sound that he did hear was Blaine humming to himself.

"Ok. Open them." he insisted.

Sebastian paused for a few moments, worried about what he might see. Very slowly he opened his eyes and looked around the room. A long drawn out "Jesus Christ" escaped his lips.

The lights were turned down to dim but the room itself was lit up by hundreds of tea lights along the fireplace, on the tables and any other surface that they could be placed. In the centre of the room was a circle of tea lights on the wooden floor and in the middle of it a picnic blanket. Sebastian was flabbergasted. He looked around in astonishment before turning to look at Blaine who was nervously biting at his bottom lip waiting for his response.

"Did you do all this?"

Blaine nodded.

"On your own?"

Blaine nodded again and then cocked his head to one side. "Well Coop helped a little." He admitted and smiled back at Sebastian. Sebastian retuned his smile.

"It's amazing B."

"This is only the start of it!" Blaine blurted out quickly before stopping himself, a look of annoyance materialised on his face at his disclosure.

Sebastian smiled a wide smile and walked across the room towards Blaine. He wrapped his arms around his waist, allowing the shorter boy to hook his around his neck.

"Thank you."

"It's ok." Blaine murmured as he smiled up at Sebastian and leaned in for a kiss. His lips brushed against Sebastian's lightly conjuring up an eager response from the taller boy as he darted his tongue into his mouth and pushed their lips harder together.

Blaine moved back away from the kiss and placed his hands on Sebastian's chest to keep him at arm's length. He heard a whimper leave the Warblers throat.

"Slow down, Seb."

Sebastian looked at him with a determined stare. "Why?"

"Dinner." Blaine stated.

"Dinner?"

"I've made dinner." Blaine revealed and bit his lip again waiting for Sebastian's reaction.

"Really? You've pulled out all the stops." exclaimed Sebastian a heartfelt smile on his face as he looked back at his boyfriend. He moved forward again and pushed Blaine hands down from his chest so he could steal another kiss. This time the kiss was even hungrier and both of the boys went light headed as they pushed their bodies together. Moans, groans and gasps filled the lounge. They started clawing at one another, hands losing all control. This went on for several minutes until Blaine backed away suddenly leaving Sebastian hanging, wanting more.

"Mmm, right..umm…Dinner!" Blaine remembered, straightening out his shirt as he headed towards the door. "I'll be right back. Sit down on the blanket." he commanded before leaving.

Sebastian looked around the room again, took in everything that Blaine had done and sighed as a grin appeared on his face. This was the best surprise he had ever had. He realised that Blaine surprises, were good surprises. He looked down at his own shirt which was now wrinkled due to the embrace and the bulge that was growing in his pants. He lent his head back and pointed it up towards the ceiling and closed his eyes trying to take his mind off the stirring below. After several minutes and once he had regained control of his body, he sat down and waited for Blaine to return trying hard not to think about the rest of the evening, keeping his nerves at bay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary -**_**Blaine and Sebastian have been dating for 6 months. They want to take their relationship to the next stage, but something is holding them back.**_

**Rating -**_**M**_

**Words -**_**4754**_

**Authors notes –**_**So i am terrified of posting this as it's my first time actually writing full on smut. So please let me know what you think. Also this is chapter 6….do people want me to continued? Or I might do a sequel? Thoughts? I hope you enjoy reading it. Let me know what you think! :D**_

After the food had been eaten, they had lain down on the picnic blanket and chatted about events of the previous week. This is what they always did, shared their memories, what had happened at school, what their friends were up to. It always amazed both of them how long they could go on chatting and end up losing all knowledge of time.

Sebastian was lay on his back, a cushion propping his head up, an arm stretched up and placed on the back of his neck, the other resting on Blaine's back casually making circles with his index finger. Blaine was lying on his front, legs kicked up on the air, his arms supporting his head which was turned to face Sebastian as they talked. There were only a few inches separating them. It had been like this for the whole evening and in between the chatting there had also been a lot of kissing and cuddling.

It was only when the room got darker that they realised that they had finished eating three hours earlier and it was now 10:30pm. The candles had just about burned out apart from a sparse few dotted around the room.

Sebastian looked up away from Blaine when he noticed the room dim once again and remembered a question that he had planned to ask earlier when he had arrived, which had disappeared out of his mind as soon as he had entered the house.

"What time are your mum and dad getting back? We should probably start tidying up."

Blaine shifted slightly on his stomach and diverted his eyes a little before answering.

"They…they're not coming back tonight. They're visiting my aunt and uncle. Till Tuesday." He confessed and looked back to Sebastian, trying to gage his response.

Sebastian simply raised his eyes brows, and then looked up at the ceiling, trying to process the information and stay calm and collected all at the same time. Suddenly there was an obvious silence between the two of them, not an uncomfortable one, but both were thinking about the same thing and neither needed to speak.

After a minute Blaine pushed himself up onto his knees and looked down at Sebastian. "Right, I'm going to clear these plates away." He concluded as he collected both the plates they had been eating from. Sebastian watched from where he lay as Blaine did so and eyed him until he left the room, only to be heard clanking around in the kitchen.

Another candle fluttered out and Sebastian pushed himself up into a sitting position. He looked around the room again and smiled at everything that Blaine had done for him that evening. He stood up and made his way towards the kitchen but was stopped by Blaine who was returning to him.

"Hey, you." The lead warbler murmured as he looped his arms around Blaine's waist as they came together. Blaine hooked his arms up around Sebastian's neck. "Hey" came a whispered reply before pressing his lips against his boyfriends.

"Thanks….for….this….evening." stuttered Sebastian in between kisses, to which Blaine moaned a response into his mouth. Their kiss got hungrier and the next thing Sebastian knew, Blaine was pinning him up against the wall in the hall way, his tongue moving in and out of his mouth, hands now roaming over the back of his head, tangling his fingers into the warblers immaculate hair.

Sebastian was surprised by the sudden control Blaine had over the situation. He returned the kisses allowing Blaine to lead the way for several minutes before pushing himself forward and leading Blaine to the other side of the hall way so their roles were reverse and he was now the pinner.

Blaine moaned as his back came into contact with the wall and Sebastian ground into him, leaving no space between their bodies. Sebastian started to move his lips from Blaine's, to his cheek and then to his neck and kissed and sucked on the pressure point, leaving a hungry red mark. Blaine gasped and groaned with pleasure as his boyfriends hot lips covered his neck and his tongue flicked back and forth causing shivers of electric energy up and down his body.

"Jesus Christ, Seb…" Blaine mumbled, his heart pounding against his rib cage, "You are so fucking hot."

In response to this Sebastian licked and groaned into Blaine's collar bone and thrust his hips against Blaine's revealing his hardening erection through his pants. Instantaneously Blaine's cock reacted to this and started to get hard, he thrust back in response, his hands still tangled in Sebastian hair, tugging wildly.

As soon as Sebastian felt the twitch of Blaine's cock he guided him away from the wall towards the stairs, their lips crashed together once again, locked, tongues dashing. The empty house filled with the noise of moans, groans and gasps from both of the boys.

As they reached the stairs they faltered slightly in the rush of it all, both wanting to lead the other. Blaine stopped in his path, a step above Sebastian, took a deep breath and collected himself, causing Sebastian to open his eyes and look up at him with an anxious look on his face, a little out of breath.

They stared into each other's eyes, full of lust and love for twenty seconds before Sebastian lunged forward again clasping their lips together desperately. Blaine's hands moved to the side of his boyfriends face as they half climb, half crawled up the stairs as quickly as they possibly could, keeping their bodies and mouths glued to one another.

Neither of them was focusing on anything around them. They had one goal. To get to the bedroom. Both knew where they were heading and helped and guided each other the best they could as the stumbled to the top of the stair case.

They somehow managed to find their way, in a haze, to Blaine's bedroom. As they walked through the door, hands had lost all control, as had lips. Sebastian pushed Blaine forward and kicked the white wooden door shut with his foot without looking up.

Blaine groaned as he was pushed down forcefully onto the double bed. He watched with lustful eyes and a partially opened mouth, his breath caught in his throat as his boyfriend stood at his feet and pulled his striped, red and blue, sweater over his head roughly, revealing his toned body, six pack as prominent as ever, his hair now unruly.

Sebastian looked down at Blaine, his eyes scanning his body focusing on his neck, stomach and the bulge that was now noticeable in his pants. He didn't need to be pushed up against him to see how turned on he was. He let out a low growl as he climbed onto the bed, hovering above the shorter boy.

Blaine felt Sebastian's weight on him as he straddled his hips. He was unable to take his eyes of Sebastian's body; they roamed frantically, all sense of dignity had evaporated from his mind. When he finally looked back up to Sebastian's face he realised that he was being watched with amusement.

Sebastian looked down at him adoringly, his head cocked to one side with a smile on his face, taking in the desire that Blaine had for him, all nerves and apprehension that had filled him earlier were no longer present. He leaned down and kissed Blaine again as his hands tugged at his polo shirt to release it from his trousers. He moved his hands up Blaine's body, pulling the shirt up as he went, only freeing his lips to tug it brusquely over Blaine's head.

Blaine allowed Sebastian to take control of the situation. He loved it when Sebastian straddled him, not allowing him to move. He reached his hands out and hooked his finger onto the taller boys waistband, tugging ever so slightly, causing Sebastian's kisses to cease and his head to drop onto Blaine's shoulder as pleasure soared through his body.

"B…" moaned Sebastian desperately into Blaine's collar bone while rocking his hips forward to grind their groins together.

Blaine flipped the first couple of buttons of his boyfriend's jeans and rubbed his hand over his rock hard cock, causing another moan to escape Sebastian's lips. "Want you. Want you now." moaned Sebastian barely able to form the words coherently as Blaine continued to caress his erection.

In response he flipped Sebastian onto his back, and before the taller boy had any idea of what was happening Blaine was now the one who was straddling, his hands pinning the other down by his chest.

"How much?" Blaine quizzed, a seductive tone in his voice as his eyes turned darker with desire. All that he got in response was a whimper.

Blaine moved his body down Sebastian's until he was able to access the remaining buttons on his jeans and slowly undid them, his eyes never leaving Sebastian's face. He watched as the Warblers eyes dashed backwards and forwards to his face and then back down to his crotch before finally letting his head fall backwards onto the bed, letting out a small groan and thrusting his hips up into Blaine's hands to hurry the process.

Sebastian felt the heat leave him and in a flash his jeans were pulled off. He looked up and watched as Blaine undid his own jeans and let them fall at the edge of the bed before returning to him. As he did so he scooted Sebastian up the bed with him so that his head was now resting on the pillow.

Blaine turned onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow so that he was looking down at Sebastian. A serious look came across his face as he looked into Sebastian's eyes.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, not needing to elaborate on the subject.

Sebastian looked up at him and rolled his eyes slightly in exasperation. "I thought I'd made that pretty clear, do we really need to go through this?" he replied gruffly and stretched his hand out to trace circles on Blaine's abdomen. Blaine let his head fall back and his eyes close, a smile formed on his lips.

"No" he said, his eyes returning to focus on the taller boy. "What do you…" he started to ask but was stopped by Sebastian as he moved closer, cupped his erection and leaned in for a kiss.

"Blaine, we are not going to talk our way through this." He said matter of factly, as he continued to caress him. "It's going to happen, just go with it. You're faffing more than me and you're the experienced one."

Blaine let out a little chuckle that sounded more like a gasp. "I just want to know if you want to top or…"

Before he could finish the question Sebastian was on him once again, he pinned him down and traced his tongue along Blaine's lips as he ground into him. "Does that answer your question?" he mumbled against Blaine's lips.

Blaine reached up and pulled Sebastian into him, their bodies trashed against each other, starting off instantaneously from where they had been interrupted by Blaine's questions. Sebastian mouth started to make its way down Blaine's body, his teeth grazing against both nipples before nipping at his side and his hands outstretched, caressing his stomach.

Blaine couldn't help but let out the moans that built up in his throat only to hear a responding groan from Sebastian as his lips trailed along the waist line of his briefs. Blaine felt as Sebastian's hands laced the top of his briefs and they were pulled down to his knees, revealing his hard throbbing cock. He wriggled his legs until his briefs disappeared, leaving him stark naked.

Sebastian, who was straddling Blaine on his knees, looked at the naked body in front of him before quickly flicking his eyes swiftly up towards his boyfriend with a cheeky glint.

Blaine stared up at Sebastian, his mouth open in awe as he took in the view before him. He had never been so turned on. The warbler always looked good, but as he stared up at him in that moment, Sebastian looked like a god.

Sebastian moved forward and while keeping eye contact placed his mouth around the tip of Blaine's erection. He stared directly into his boyfriend for several seconds before allowing his eyes to close and his head move up and down the hard shaft. He changed the pace to keep Blaine guessing, he flicked his tongue on his tip and down each side before taking it back in his mouth and pumping hard and quickly. His hand clenched onto the side of Blaine's hips to keep him pinned to the bed and restrain him from thrusting.

Blaine let out a gargled moan with every movement, losing all sense of control. His head fell back as he felt Sebastian's tongue caress his dick. No sooner had Sebastian been pumping down on him, the heat of his mouth left him. Blaine opened his eyes and moved down the bed to where Sebastian was, pushing him slightly to indicate that he wanted him to stand. Neither of them needed to say anything. Actions spoke louder than words.

Sebastian stood up facing Blaine looking down at him from above. He watched as his boyfriend perched on the edge of the bed and quickly reached out and pulled down his briefs revealing his hard cock. Before Sebastian had chance to think Blaine greedily grab onto his cock and started pumping with his hand, his tongue gently circling the tip.

Sebastian let out a deep groan of pleasure causing Blaine to smile. He released his hand and took the warbler fully into his mouth which produced another, longer groan from the standing boy.

Blaine felt as Sebastian twisted his finger into his curls as Blaine went down on him, sucking and pumping as hard as he could. The taller boy started to thrust his hips into Blaine face, holding his head in position as he fucked Blaine's mouth. He could feel Blaine moaning in pleasure as he did so.

Both of the boys were turned on, Blaine could taste the pre cum his mouth and when he reached down to touch himself he felt it on his own cock, still hard and excited.

Suddenly Sebastian let go of the back on Blaine's head and slowly pulled his dick out of his mouth, which caused Blaine to look up at him, questions filled his eyes.

"Lie on your back." insisted Sebastian which caused Blaine to moved up the bed quickly to the position they had been in previously. He eyed Sebastian as he did so, who was still standing at the end of the bed.

Once he was in position Sebastian climbed onto the bed, and positioned himself in between Blaine's legs, spreading them apart with his shoulders, his head the same level as his cock. Blaine let him lift one of his legs so that it was over his shoulder and repositioned himself for comfort before looking back down at Sebastian, who once again had a glint in his eye.

Sebastian smiled up at him and then lowered his head so that his mouth was in line with Blaine's hole. He traced it with his tongue, lightly at first, teasing his boyfriend. Blaine responded by thrashing his hips in ecstasy causing Sebastian to pin his hips down again with his hands. His tongue moved more quickly tracing the outline before pressing against it requesting permission to enter. The tight muscles of Blaine's ring clenched at the touch.

Worried that he wasn't doing it right, Sebastian pulled back slightly and asked "Does it feel ok?"

"Shit. Seb." gasped Blaine. "No one has ever done this to me before." His hands clasped onto the sheets beside him.

Sebastian returned to the same action and repeated it several times over before Blaine started to relax and his body had got over the sudden excitement of it all. His tongue lapped at Blaine in every which way before he finally pushed his tongue into his entrance causing Blaine to exhale with pleasure.

"Fuck." Blaine muttered in between gasps and groans. "Have you really not done this before?" he asked, to which Sebastian replied by nipping at his ring.

"Mmmm, Seb….you need to stop…or I'm going to…co…..come." stammered Blaine truthfully and Sebastian lifted his head up to look at his boyfriend with a playful smile on his lips.

"I didn't know you hadn't done this before…I thought you would have with…" Sebastian said.

"No. Never." interrupted Blaine as he gave Sebastian as shrug and a reassuring smile which was returned straight away. They looked into each other's eyes and then Sebastian reached over to the bedside table where he knew Blaine kept all his 'private' belongings and pulled out a bottle of lube and packet of condoms.

Blaine watched him intently, his legs still spread, waiting for Sebastian to return to him which he did, almost immediately. He positioned himself in between Blaine's legs again, this time propped up slightly, so that he could watch Blaine as he pleasured him.

He popped the lid off the lube and squirted some out onto two of his fingers, putting the lube onto the bed as he spread it out over them. He moved one finger to push against Blaine's entrance and circled it slowly before carefully pushing it inside the ring of muscle. Blaine exhaled in ecstasy and his head fell backwards in the pillow, his eyes scrunched as tightly closed as they would.

Sebastian started to move the finger slowly in a circular movement and watched as each time he did so Blaine's body responded to the touch. A smile spread across his face at the pleasure he was creating for his boyfriend.

Blaine's ring started to relax and once he had Sebastian started prodding with a second finger waiting for Blaine to open up to him. The second finger slid in more easily than the first. Sebastian saw Blaine clench his jaw when it did and stopped all movement afraid of hurting him. It was only when Blaine opened his eyes, looked up towards Sebastian and nodded, that he continued.

The circular movements got quicker and quicker and he started to scissor his fingers inside Blaine. Every time he did, Blaine let out deep moans of pleasure and thrust his hips. Finally Sebastian found Blaine prostate and started to massage it with his two fingers, watching as Blaine's stomach clenched and contorted at each touch.

Blaine's cock bounced against his stomach as he thrust his hips in time with Sebastian's fingering. In response the warbler lifted himself up and still with his fingers inside Blaine, licked up the shaft of the throbbing erection, sucking the pre cum that had leaked from its tip, before taking it fully in his mouth once again and pumping down with his mouth in time with his fingers.

Sebastian let a moan vibrate up in his throat causing Blaine to thrash about wildly on the bed, the adrenaline of all the actions nearly sending him over the edge.

"Shit. Stop." He warned, a hint of desperation in his voice which caused Sebastian to pull his mouth away and look up at Blaine. His fingers still continued their circular motion which caused Blaine to chuckle as gasps left his lips. "Stop. I mean it."

Sebastian stopped moving his finger and looked questioningly at Blaine, raised eyebrows appeared on his face as if asking for a reason of why he should stop when the ex-warbler was obviously enjoying it so much.

"If you carry on much longer, I'm going to come all over you." Blaine stated.

"So?" quizzed Sebastian, not really understanding what Blaine was getting at.

"So…I want to come with you inside me." Blaine replied and blushed slightly before diverting his eyes.

"Ahhh, I see." said the warbler, smiling back up at his boyfriend waiting for his blushing boyfriend to return to look at him. Once he did, Sebastian flicked his prostrate one last time before removing his fingers slowly and placing light kisses on the shorter boy's abdomen before moving up the bed so that he was the same level as him.

Blaine turned and cupped his face pressing hard against his lips, not allowing the passion to defuse or giving Sebastian chance to say anything that might interrupt the moment. Almost instantly their hands were all over one another, fighting for control, nails scraped down backs, kisses turned into bites as the hunger of sex took over both of them.

Sebastian was the one who pulled away first "Look, killer. You're going to have to let me take control if you want me inside you." He said as he looked down at Blaine. Before he had time to think Blaine pulled Sebastian on top of him, he thrust his hips, pressing their now aching erections against each other showing that he had surrendered.

Sebastian moved back down in between Blaine's legs and reached for the packet of condoms. Quickly and confidently he opened one and rolled it onto his cock, making any outsider think that this was something he did all the time. As he did this Blaine started to turn onto his front but Sebastian reached out and stopped him by the arm causing Blaine to look back at him.

"On your back." said Sebastian simply.

Blaine nodded and lay back down on his back, his legs spread as Sebastian positioned himself in between them. Sebastian grabbed the lube and squirted some more onto his hands before rubbing it along his own shaft.

He moved forward, as he did so Blaine locked his legs around the Warblers waist pulling him closer. Sebastian steadied himself and allowed his erection to push against Blaine's entrance as he looked up one final time to check Blaine was ok.

With a nod of approval, Sebastian started to push his tip slowly into Blaine's entrance. Both boys let out a mixture of moans, both pain and pleasure. Sebastian looked down at Blaine and paused allowing Blaine's ring to adjust around him. Once he felt the muscles relax he pushed his length further inside Blaine. Blaine's face contorted in pain as the hard cock pushed inside him making Sebastian stop, not wanting to hurt him. He started to pull backwards until suddenly Blaine's hands were clenched around his, causing Sebastian to look up at his boyfriend.

"Don't you dare stop, Seb." Blaine said through clenched teeth, desire shining in his eyes.

Sebastian pushed himself back into Blaine slowly, ignoring the gasps of pain that escaped from his lips until he was fully inside him. Once his whole length was inside he waited for Blaine's go ahead.

Blaine looked up at Sebastian after several moments and nodded again. Sebastian smiled sincerely at him and started to move his hips back and forth. He couldn't contain the groans of pleasure that escaped from his throat.

"Jesus, Blaine, you're so tight." He moaned as he pushed into him as deep as he could.

After several pushes Blaine's face changed from a look of pain to pleasure showing the warbler that he was now starting to enjoy the sensation. Sebastian thrust his hips quicker pushing his cock in and out of Blaine entrance picking up a rhythm.

Both boys moved together as Sebastian's cock brushed against Blaine's prostate sending spasms through both their bodies. Each time the sensation hit them they lost more control over their actions. Blaine started pulling at Sebastian trying to get him deeper inside of him, yanking at his arms and waist before finally resting his hands on his hips and guiding him in the right direction.

They both knew it wasn't going to last long, they had felt the orgasms building up inside of them ever since Sebastian had pushed himself in. As the motion continued Sebastian gained in confidence, he pushed firmer, slamming himself into Blaine as hard as he possibly could, gripping onto his hips, pulling him down hard onto him as he thrust into him.

By this point Blaine was raptured. His head was pushed back against the pillow, his body had lost all control, and the only thing he focused on was Sebastian cock pushing inside of him. He felt that he was going to explode. Suddenly he felt Sebastian move slightly as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on Blaine's lips before wrapping his arms around his back and moving him into a sitting position on his lap.

The two boys were now facing one another, once they had adjusted to the new position they both opened their eyes and stared into each other as they continued to thrust. This position allowed Blaine to have a bit more control and push himself down harder on to the warblers cock, riding him hard.

"You're beautiful." Sebastian gasped as Blaine pushed down and thrust onto him causing him to groan in pleasure. Blaine set the pace and looked at Sebastian who now had his eyes pressed shut, obviously holding out on his orgasm. This only made Blaine want it more. He quickened with his riding, moving up and down and gasped when he felt Sebastian do the same, both of them desperate for the orgasm to take control.

Sebastian moved his hands in between their bodies and grabbed hold of Blaine's dick, pumping up and down on it in time with their own bodies, this time harder and more roughly than he had previously, causing Blaine to break away from the kiss and lean his head against the taller boys shoulder for support.

"Fuck, Seb, I'm going to come!" he called out and with the last word Sebastian felt his hand cover in a hot liquid. He watched as Blaine rode out his orgasm still thrusting up and down on Sebastian's cock.

He felt Blaine lift his head and still moving, latched onto Sebastian's neck with his lips, he kissed and then sucked hard on the pressure point, which he knew turned him on. The combination of sucking, liquid on his stomach, the grinding down on his cock, slowly and deeply and Blaine's hands roaming all over his chest and arms, attentively pinching his nipples as they passed was too much for Sebastian.

He came hard as he thrust up into Blaine, pressing against his prostrate and finishing off as deep as he could inside his lover, letting out a deafening gasp of satisfaction. He let his head fall onto Blaine's shoulder and he stayed that way, his softening cock still inside him. Blaine mirrored his actions.

After several minutes Sebastian started to wriggle underneath Blaine, signalling that they should move. Blaine moved off Sebastian slowly and moved back up the bed, scooting under the cover as he watched Sebastian dispose of the condom into the bin.

Sebastian looked up when he was done and his smiling eyes found Blaine's. He moved towards the bed and moved up to the pillow to lie down next to his boyfriend under the sheets. They stared at each other for several moments not saying anything, thinking about what they had just shared.

Sebastian was the first to speak, an unexpected tone of insecurity appearing in his voice.

"So…..was it ok? Did it hurt?"

"It did to begin with," answered Blaine honestly. "and yes, it was amazing." He concluded as he moved his hand to stroke Sebastian's chest. "Was it ok for you?"

A laugh escaped Sebastian's throat and he lent his head back against the pillow, before turning back to Blaine. "It was great. You're great." He replied with sincerity.

Blaine leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Sebastian's lips before resting his head on his chest and wrapping his arm around his naked torso. They both lay in silence for several minutes before the taller boy spoke.

"I can't believe we waited six months."

Blaine laughed, causing his body to vibrate against Sebastian.

"So you when do you want to do it again?" asked Blaine as he looked up at Sebastian, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Geez Anderson, give me an hour or two at least." Sebastian replied with a wink and a grin on his face.

Blaine let out a giggle at this and reached up to kiss Sebastian once more before snuggling down into a cuddle and mumbling "Oh and there was me thinking you were some kind of sex god."


End file.
